Love, Life, and Lullabies
by inumangaluvr14
Summary: Doesn't the title just say it all.?. Rated M for rape,pregnancies, and possible abortions.
1. Chapter 1: Meeting

**Disclaimer-I don't own Inuyasha...if I did I would be off in paradise instead of writing this fanfiction.**

Chapter 1

Inuyasha dashed through the halls off school, "How can I be late every day?" He said aloud but meant to say in his head. Inuyasha was an honor student at the very local high school, and a senoir. He passed a few girls in the hall giggling.

One of them yelled, "Where you going in such a rush, class doesn't start for 20 minutes." Her name was Kikyo Higurashi, the beautiful and popular Spring Fling Princess. Inuyasha slowed down, until he was walking._I guess Miroku reset my watch again. I'm gonna kick his ass. _Inuyasha growled under his breath.

The girls passed him without any consideration, making him drop all of his books. Kikyo's sister, Kagome leaned in to help him gather his items. "Kagome, stop, get up and keep walking." Kikyo smirked, giving Inuyasha a dirty look, but Kagome continued to help him and Kikyo and her gaggle of friends kept walking.

"Hi, I'm Kagome Higurashi." Kagome smiled looking up to reveal her spectacular brown eyes.

Inuyasha didn't know how to react, these girls were only supposed to be nice to football jocks and Prom Kings. "So your the new Kikyo?"

Kagome lost a little of her shine when he said that. "Oh Kikyo is my sister. I've been living with our father. She stayed here with our mother after the divorse.Father just recently passed away...so here I am." Kagome smiled.

Inuyasha brightened a bit, "Hello Mrs. Kagome, I'm Inuyasha Takahashi." He looked at her, and she was still smiling.

"So, what are you doing after..." Kagome was interupted.

"Sister get off of that floor with that mutt and come meet a friend of mine." Kikyo grabbed her arm, and she left Inuyasha sitting there alone.

Inuyasha thought to himself, _Like she has any real friends._ He let out a soft laugh and started for homeroom. He had calculus first period, with Miroku. "Hey man, how's life treating you?" Miroku asked but wasn't really interested, and that was a good thing because Inuyasha didn't answer. He stared at the group of teens walking in, the head girls were first Kikyo, Ayame, Yura, along with all the popular guys. Sesshomaru, Naraku, Hojo, and at the very end of the line was Koga with his arm wrapped around a very uncomfortable looking Kagome. When Kagome spotted Inuyasha, she waved and he gestured for her to sit. While she slipped away from Koga, who was very unwilling to let go.

"Wow man who is she?" Miroku asked his mouth watering.

"Don't touch her Miroku, if you do I'll personally take care of you."Inuyasha growled at him. Miroku backed off and sat beside him, but he left a seat in the middle for this mysterious girl.

Kagome walked away from her sister's glare and made her way for, what her sister's friends called, "the geek table".She smiled at Inuyasha then she inquired about who Miroku was. "Hi I'm Kagome and you are?"

Miroku laughed in his mind, that was such a difficult question. "I'm the man of your dreams, and future lover." Miroku showed a toothy grin.

Kagome sat between the two of them, and she flet very protected from her sister's evil stare. After all of the classes were over Inuyasha gathered up enough courage to ask Kagome out. "Ummm... Kagome I was wondering, what are you doing tonight?"

Kagome thought about it, "Well since its Friday, I'm not doing much."

Inuyasha smiled and proceeded to invite her to a movie, she accepted of course. As he left, Kagome was in a daze._ Wow I've been here only two days and I have a date._ She walked fast enough to catch up to her sister. "Kagome I'm very disapointed in you." Kikyo scolded. "We are of a very high class, daddy left us both 2 million dollar trust funds, and you want to date that middle class trash. He may be Sesshomaru's half brother, but at least Sesshomaru has his mother's money.Inuyasha is poor, his mother is Mr. Takahashi's mistress. He lives off his father's pay off, this isn't going to be good for your rep Kagome." Kikyo walked fast to make her twin sister feel even more inferior.

Kagome didn't realize that money was that important. Maybe it wasn't really that important, maybe it just was in this school._ Inuyasha is brilliant, one day he will be the boss of all these people, even my sister. How can money make you so different._ Kagome walked home in silence, Inuyasha would be at her home around seven. She had to look great, who cares if he was poor.

Inuyasha walked home with Miroku who lived right next door. "Man, you got a fine girl on the hook this time." Miroku laughed and left for his house. It was true that Inuyasha didn't have as much material goods as Kagome, but he had more than enough of a heart to give.At seven he put on his cacky pants and his Sunday shirt. He decided to frive his Camaro to her house, that was sure to impress her.

When Inuyasha pulled up to Kagome and Kikyo's house he realized his car wasn't going to impress any one. In the drive way was a black SUV 4x4, and a Mercades Bins, with rotating rims.This made him all the more nervous about going to the door._ Maybe I can just not pick her up, and then tell her I had something very important to do._ He thought on it, but the butler had already let him through the houses gates. Now he had to be brave and go up to this huge mansoin like home.

Kagome had just recently unpacked, and she decided to wear her black dress with the higher hem line than usual. Also she wore her black pumps and the necklace her father gave her before his accident. This necklace, with its tiny hearts and glittery beads was all she had left of her beloved daddy. Kagome's hair was in a high pony tail and it flattered her face. She also had pearl ear-rings on.

Kagome came to the door instead of her mother. Kikyo was already off with one of her many "friends". Inuyasha's mouth dropped when he saw Kagome. _How can she look so much like her sister, yet be so different? _He extended his arm and she looped her's in his.

They went to a beautiful restaurant with great lighting. Kagome sat across the table from Inuyasha. _If he's as poor as Kikyo says how can he afford this place? _"Your wondering how I can afford this place right?" Kagome tried to hide her embarassment. "Well I work at a restaurant up near the school, it sucks, but it pays pretty good." Inuyasha chuckled.

Kagome and Inuyasha danced and had a merry time at the restaurant, they even forgot to go to the movie.Kagome was so exhausted on the ride home she fell asleep against Inuyasha's shoulder. Inuyasha enjoyed this, he was only close to one woman before Kagome and that was his mother._I want always to be with you, Kagome._ He thought maybe this was to be.

**Author's Note: **

**Okay here's my new story. I don't know how good it is, so I want some reviews as to whether or not I should even make a chapter 2. If I get enough of these reviews and there positive, I'll update. Please and thank you.**

**inumangaluvr14**


	2. Chapter 2:Spending Time with Kikyo

**Disclaimer-I don't own Inuyasha...if I did I would be off in paradise instead of writing this fanfiction.**

Chapter 2

"Kagome dear, wake up we have the chef preparing breakfast downstairs." Kagome's mother wishpered into her ear. She had fallen asleep in her little black dress, on the stairs. _Why hadn't I let Inuyasha walk me to my room, like he offered?_ "Sweetie, it's so very nice to have you home.You're almost 17 and I haven't really been able to talk-talk with you since you were 7 years of age. I know that the break-up between your father and I was hard, but you've always been the strong one." Her mother smiled at her._ Being strong is only an apearrance,true strength only comes when you need it. _"You do remember where your room is, am I wrong?"

Kagome smiled and headed for the room, not the stairs. Her mother turned the other way, in the direction of the kitchen.As Kagome was turned the door knob to her room Kikyo walked out, and she was scary. Without make-up the face that was usually magazine beautiful, looked worse than a totalled car- on death row. Kagome turned her bright red face away."Kagome, after breakfast, and after I make myself beautiful, how about we "hang" out for a while this afternoon?" Kikyo was sincere in her offer.

"Yeah, that will be cool. We need to catch up seeing as how we only saw eachother for holidays the last 10 years." Kagome smiled a fatituged smile.

She walked into her room thankful that there was noone there to talk to her. _Phew I'm finally alone._ Kagome showered in her private bath, then put on hiphugger jeans and a tight tank top. _Wow I look like a whore! _Kagome laughed under her breath. When she got to the kitchen both Kagome and Kikyo were both dressed the same,and both had their hair in a high tight pony-tail. "Look at my beautiful girls, I wonder how many times you dressed alike before and didn't even know it?" Both girls shrugged their shoulders and cotinued eating, while their mother admired their beauty.

Around 1:30 Kikyo pulled Kagome into her Mercades and drove off. "Mom said that she's going to buy you a car, and she wants me too find out what kind you like.So...?" Kikyo wasn't the best driver.

"This kind is cool, but I'd like one in crimson."Kagome smiled.

"Yeah, I've been through like 3 of these and this one has lasted the longest." Just then Kagome reached up to apply the seatbelt and lap belt. When they got to the local mall, Kagome was in awe. The mall had over 100 stores, and a full food court. Then Kikyo handed her a card-a credit card. "Mommy's husband if like a mondo bizillionare so we can spend as much as we want." She was refering to her mother's mysterious new husband, her stepfather. She thought on it no more and took the card with haste. Kikyo smiled thinking Kagome was more like her than she first thought." Marry rich Kag-chan and you canshop like this all the time!" Kagome did have about 30 bags in hand and she'd only been to about half the stores."Let's drop these off in the car, then we can have lunch."Kikyo smiled a soft smile, that surely none of her "friends" had ever seen.

They had lunch at a small sushi bar. Kagome,who was used to her food cooked ate with reluctance. "It's good try it!"Kikyo said giving her a fish roll."So you really like that boy...ummm...Inu...something. Right?"

"Yeah he's really very nice, and it's Inuyasha. I know what you said about the whole rich poor thing but I know love doesn't care about money."Kagome said reaching for her breath.

"I guess I can approve,but I won't be nice to him around my friends. I have a reputation for being a bitch to keep, and I won't ruin that."Kikyo reached down for another bite. "Don't rush into anything Kag-chan.You just met Inuyasha.Get to know him before you rush into the whole "love" thing. You're new to this, people here are different from what they are in America-class is everything.I'm just happy you kept your accent from here." Kikyo reached for her sister's hand.

"Why is it everything? Why can't people just be together, without money being in the way?" Kagome put her hands on her face.

"Look sis, I don't have the answers to those questions. If I did would I be with Naraku?" Kikyo looked at her sister forcing her eyes up. "Marry who you want, love who you want, just don't let it ruin your life."Kikyo actually got up out of her chair and hugged her twin sister, the other part of her soul. "I guess I'm still the evil twin, right?"

"Oh Kikyo, that was just what I used to say when I was mad at you, even if I was the one that always got us in trouble." They both laughed, and it was Kagome that always got them into trouble.

The day was so happy until Kikyo had to run into Kagura, and her little sister Kanna. "Hey Kikyo, wow Kagome you look so different. You could even pass for Kikyo if you wanted too." Kagura was an old "friend" of Kikyo's, but not of Kagome's, she never really cared for her. "So what you gonna do tonight?"

"Well Kagome and I were going to hang out, but what's going down?" Kikyo asked her eyes wide.

"Well you see Sesshomaru is throwing this rocking party at his dad's house, and guess who he invited?" She didn't wait for Kikyo to answer, "Hiten, the stud from the football team. The one that just got back from America."

"Wow, I just got back from America too, maybe we've even met before." Kagome smiled, completly forgeting about Inuyasha.

"Yeah maybe, we should really introduce Kagome to him anyways." Kikyo offered, and of course Kagura agreed.

"Well, what are we doing standing here, let's go shopping for an outfit to wear to the party."Kagura said grabbing one hand one each of the twins.

Kikyo found a cute little, and I mean little navy blue dress, and black pumps. Kagura bought a longer violet dress, and black heels. Kanna sat and watched as the girls shopped, of course being 9 she couldn't go. Kagome searched and searched until she saw a speghetti strap red dress, with matching heels, and it was a perfect fit.It showed a little too much cleavage, but it was absolutely perfect. This party was going to be the night of her life...literally.

**A/N:**

**Yea I know Kikyo was a little OOC but from the reviews thats how you wanted it. I liked the whole sister scene that they shared. Inuyasha will most defiantly be in the next chapter. Okay please review.**

**Inumangaluvr14**


	3. Chapter 3: Life Changes

**Disclaimer-I don't own Inuyasha...if I did I would be off in paradise instead of writing this fanfiction.**

Chapter 3

Kagome was estatic when they pulled up to the biggest party in town. Of course Kikyo was to hang around all of the other sluts and whores. _Am I the only non hussy? _Kagome thought to herself as she saw all the pathetically dressed girls.A young man with long silver hair pulled back into a ponytail aproached them with haste. "Hey girls." He said winking at Kagome but talking to Kikyo. _That has to be Sesshomaru, Inuyasha's older half brother._ Kagome smiled at him, when he took her hand, "You must be Kikyo's sister, the fair Kagome?" He leaned to kiss her hand, and her face was blushing.

"Why yes, yes I am, my polite gentleman." Kagome was still blushing. Sesshomaru began to walk away, and he licked his lips. _Damn,so sweet, innocent, and really fucking fine as hell. I'm gonna hit that! _The thought ran through his mind more than once as he walked away.

"He's very nice." Kagome beamed.

"Yeah, nice enough to get into your pants. Stay away from him! That's an order." Kikyo said walking away. Kagura was already with the group of girls.Yura was present and wore an even more whore-ish outfit than usual. Sesshomaru's house had three story's and a hottub, pool and a tennis court. His home was outfitted with 10 guest rooms, and a complete bar.

The party wore on as usual and every man wanted to dance with Kagome, they considered her new meat to chew on. Kagome just thought they were all being nice and wanting to welcome her back. About an hour into the party she was asked to dance by a tall, black haired man with bluish red eyes. She accepted and he twirled her and made her stomache ache in a way she liked.

"Hello, my name is Hiten." He bowed before her.

"Hello Hiten, my name is Kagome." She smiled as he reached in for a kiss.The kiss made her stomache fill with little flutters that bounced around every second he kissed her.

"How about we find some place more private...to ummmm...talk." He grabbed her hand and headed toward the house. Kikyo was no where in sight, until Hiten and Kagome tried to go into a room. Sprawled out on the bed was a half naked Kikyo and a completly naked Naraku, and they looked like one person. "Hope you two used a condom!" Hiten shouted, and Naraku threw a shoe at him, but he closed the door before it hit him.

_God. Kikyo how can you be such a slut? _"Here we are." Hiten pulled Kagome in and unbeknown to her locked the door on the third floor.

"So, what you want to talk about?" Kagome said but was interupted by a tongue that slid into her mouth. She kissed Hiten, and was soon laying on her back on the bed. Both were breathing very heavily, and were gasping for breath. Kagome didn't realize that he was slowly undressing himself as well as her. Before she knew it, both of them were naked on the bed.

_This is going too fast, I'm a virgin. I really should wait. _"Hiten, I'm not ready for this, can we wait?" Kagome released her mouth from his.

"Wait? Wait, no one tells Hiten Stori to wait." Hiten pulled Kagome to him, and before she could scream he was inside of her.

"Stop. stop." Kagome pulled at his hair, and scratched his back. "STOP HITEN, please." Kagome was crying as Hiten pumped in and out of her. When he was finished he released a warm seed inside of her.

"No one will believe you." He said to a tightened Kagome."Almost everyone at the party saw us come up here-together. Go to the police, I'm a very rich man..." Hiten stopped remembering that Kagome's stepfather had more influence and money than his father."Get dressed."Hiten leaned to kiss Kagome, but she refused, and ran out of the room. _I'll never trust a man again. Why father did you have to die? Will anyone believe me? _Kagome ran into the nearest room. She slipped into her dress, and looked around.

"Why hello there." A soft familiar voice sounded. "What's wrong Kagome?" It was Inuyasha. He's here on the weekends because thats the custody settlement between his mother and father."Kagome look at me."

"He raped me." Kagome passed out on his bed, and Inuyasha began to freak out.

**2 Weeks Later**

Kagome woke up in hospital two weeks later."Oh Kagome,honey, I'm so happy you're awake." Her mother reached down to hug her."I'm going to tell the doctor." She hurried out.

Kikyo was sitting across the room and ran to her sister, "Hey sis." She hugged her."Got news for you." She leaned to whisper in her ear, "I'm pregnant."

Kagome's eyes got really big. "Wow, I'm happy for you. Are you going to keep it?"Kikyo's eyes's dropped as her mother walked back in.

"The doctor will be in a bit sweetie." Her mother smiled sweetly."I'm going home to catch up on some much needed sleep." She leaned forward to kiss her on her forehead. "Come on Kikyo let's go." Kikyo smiled and rubbed her stomache before she left.

For the first time since she woke up she looked around, there were flowers everywhere. All pink carnations- her favorite, from Inuyasha. Kagome smiled as she looked at al the beautiful flowers and she picked up the phone to call him. "Hello is Inuyasha home?" She asked.

A bright beautiful voice answered, "No he's at the hospital visiting his girlfriend, Kagome. Can I take a message?"

She looked over at the door frame and saw a standing Inuyasha. "No thanks. Goodbye." She hung up the phone and Inuyasha ran to her.

"I love you so much Kagome." He kissed her lips, then her face, and put his hands through her hair. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, why wouldn't I be?" Kagome looked into his amber eyes.

"Why wouldn't you be? Kagome you told me you were raped, right before you passed out." Inuyasha showed concern.

"I wasn't raped!" Kagome hid her face. _I have to hide this from him, I love him so much. I can't put him through this.I LOVE YOU INUYASHA!_

"Oh...maybe you just said that then."Inuyasha lowered his head.

Kagome reached over to kiss him and he gave in, kissing her intamitely."I love you so much Kagome." Inuyasha pulled his lips from her's, "Marry me, marry me this June after graduation!"

"Oh Inuyasha..."Kagome looked at his joyful face, "I will, I will marry you." He picked her up out of the bed.

"WE'RE GETTING MARRIED. Oh Kagome I love you." Inuyasha smiled the happiest smile he'd ever had.

**A/N:**

**It's not over yet I assure you its far from over.I don't want Kagome to look like a slut, she's just an innocent girl that was to easily talked into being alone with that KIND of boy. Inuyasha doesn't really believe that she wasn't raped but he doesn't want to push the whole thing, because it might upset Kagome. Kikyo isn't really a slut because she doesn't sleep with every guy, just her boyfriend Naraku. Okay please review because there are many-many more surprises on the way.**

**Review please,**

**Inumangaluvr14**


	4. Chapter 4:Tai

**Disclaimer-I don't own Inuyasha...if I did I would be off in paradise instead of writing this fanfiction.**

**A/N:**

**Yea I know it's going a bit fast,so I'm going to slow it down a bit. Also I'm sorry for letting this hang for two days but I was waiting to try and catch one of those angry invisible pink bunnies. Damn their invisibleness. LOL! Enjoy...**

Chapter 4

Kagome was home now. She told her mother about her engagement,but not about the whole Hiten "thing"._I'll never tell anyone...if I don't have to. _"Hi Kagome, how you feeling?" Kikyo asked just walking into her room without knocking.

"Kikyo I'm fine, and I should be asking you how you are?" She said looking at Kikyo's stomache.

"Kagome,I don't think I can have this baby."She looked into her twin sister's eyes."My whole life would change, and if I want to be a fashion designer,then I can't have some baby waiting at home. My life would be ruined." She looked for Kagome for comfort. Kagome held her twin. Kikyo was like a peice of her very own soul._I don't believe in abortion...maybe adoption?_

"What about giving it up for adoption?" Kagome tried to reason with her twin.

"Then everyone would know that I,Kikyo Higurashi, got knocked up by Naraku. What would people think when they saw me, a trendsetter walking down the hall. Would they want to get pregnant too?" Kikyo held her stomache, the feelings inside her were so different now.

"Kikyo I don't know what to tell you accept it's your decision, completly. You don't even have to tell Naraku.Does he know?" Kikyo shook her head yes."Then what did he say?" Kagome pressured for answer.

"Naraku didn't say anything, and he hasn't mestioned it since I told him two days ago. Whenever I try to bring it up he changes the subject." Kikyo was confused and Kagome could tell.

"Does Mom know?"

"No."

"Then what do you want to do?" Kagome was just as confused as her twin.

"I want to get an...abortion."Kikyo had to almost spit the words and Kagome cringed.

"I can take you tomorrow after school...if you're sure that's what you want to do?" Kagome hoped it wasn't.

"I'm sure that's what I _have_ to do.You and Naraku are the only one's that know I'm pregnant. I want to keep it that way, and it will eventually be _was _pregnant." Kikyo was trying so very hard to hide her emotions from Kagome.

"Alright tell mother that were going to the mall then. I don't really know how long it will take. Okay now good night Kikyo, I love you my only sister." She hugged her and shooed her out of the room.

Kagome showered and got ready for bed. _Poor little child of god never had a chance, especially if Kikyo was it's mother._ Kagome slept well until she heard crying in the other room-her mother's room."It's 3 a.m what is wrong with her?" She put her ear to the door and it opened a little, and she saw her mother on the floor-praying.

"Dear sweet Jesus above please help my daughter Kikyo find a place in your great heaven.I know she's not the best girl." She held up what looked like a home pregnancy test detector. _Kikyo don't tell me you just left it in your bathroom? Idiot! _"Please don't let this be true,she has such a perfect future ahead of her. I know what she did before was awful and how could she do something like that again is beyond me.Please help her,bless you. Amen." Her mother turned and switched the lamp on her table off.

Kagome hustled to her room. _Again? What did Kikyo do before I moved back home? I'll have to ask her tomorrow. _Kagome walked back to her room, when she heard the door downstairs open. Of course being who she was she had to check it out. A tall very good looking middle aged man came in, he looked up to see Kagome at the top of the stairs. "Kikyo would you get back to bed. I know you've missed me,but so has sleep."

"I'm not Kikyo."He looked surprised."I'm her twin sister Kagome, and you are?" Kagome waited for an answer.

"Oh hello Kagome dear, I'm your stepfather Tai. It's nice to meet you. Would you like to talk, I'm still awake from the plane ride?"

Kagome accepted his offer. _So this is the ysterious stepfather. _"So did you miss Tokyo?" She shook her head yes. "Yes, when your father moved away I met your mother sometime after and Kikyo so needed a father figure that she even started calling me "daddy",but she was only 8 then. I can't have children of my own, so when I married your mother I was happy I got two daughters, but I rarely saw you. You didn't even know I was your stepfather all those years did you?"

"No, I didn't I thought you were the butler you just stood there on the holidays, or had to leave very quickly before I could talk to you. I'm glad my sister found a mother, but I never truly liked any of my father's "lady friends".You're very nice maybe we can talk more tomorrow,but I have school in like 4 hours so I need to get some sleep." Tai hugged Kagome, just as her father used to." Goodnight." She walked up the stairs.

"Goodnight." He headed toward the kitchen. Abviously he was hungry.

Kagome liked this man, he was very nice, but appearences aren't everything. _Do I like him more than my own father? No no I loved my father. I don't think I'll ever love Tai. _She fell asleep, against her beloved pillow.

Dream Sequence

Flowers were everywhere as Kagome tried to pick them, but everytime she tried the entire plant came up. "Oh, poor flower's, I will stop picking you, you don't deserve to die this way." The flowers all became faces of little children-babies. Kagome ran,but she stepped on on one.

"You stepped on my favorite flower, Kagome." The face of Kikyo looked up, sad.

"I'm sorry Kikyo but you weren't supossed to plant those flowers." Kagome was confused.

Kikyo stood up, revealing her full stomache. "Oh but I did and Naraku helped me. We had such fun planting this garden, but now I don't want it." Kikyo began to hit the plant with a shovel.

End Sequence

"KIKYO, YOU CAN'T. I WON'T LET YOU." Kagome was in a cold sweat as she looked around her newly unpacked room."Kikyo I can't, I won't let you get that abortion. I won't let you.Even if I have to take care of that baby myself."

**A/N:**

**Okay how's this for slowing the plot down a bit? I hope you like. I will try to have the next chapter up soon, but I'm gonna be kinda busy until Monday, so no promises. AND someone owes me a very angry pink invisible bunny.-**

**inumangaluvr14**


	5. Chapter 5: Kikyo's Choice

**Disclaimer-I don't own Inuyasha...if I did I would be off in paradise instead of writing this fanfiction.**

**A/N:**

**Sorry about the wait,but here's the new chapter.**

**Chapter 5**

Kagome awoke the next morning dazed and sleepy,she hadn't slept very well this night. _Wow today's the day. _She dressed in a pair of hiphugger jeans and a black "Good girls like Bad boys" Simpson's tee.She had her hair clear up in a high flattering ponytail,with a gold band tieing it up. _School is going to be hell today!_ She thought as she walked out of her messy bedroom.

Kikyo was in her bathroom throwing up, when Kagome knocked on her door. "Hey sis you ready to go?"

"Do I look ready to go?" Kikyo said sarcastically. As she got up to leave Kagome could see the small rounding in her sister's stomache._I've got to deal with her mouth all the way to school...GREAT. _Kikyo climed into her sisters' Benz and they drove to school. Kagome was surprised that Kikyo hadn't said a word when they both reached school. Kagome was confused and she ventured off as Kikyo went to join her gaggle of nosy friends.

Kagome was utterly confused that Inuyasha didn't run right into her arms, she saw him just standing there all alone-no Miroku. She gradually made her way toward her the man who brought about this young love. Inuyasha was quiet as she came closer to him, '_does he even see me?'_. "Hello my love." Kagome dipped in for a kiss. Inuyasha finally saw her and swept her off of her foot.

"Finally the long lasting love of mine tis here." Inuyasha came right out of his ever so thoughtful mood,and led her to first period and opened the door, "Milady..." He gestured as he opened the door. Kagome smiled and gave him a seductivley sweet kiss near his cheek. He couldn't help but blush, "Let's get outta here.Who cares if we leave for just a day.?" He tried desperatly to convince her.

She finally shook her head yes, "Although we have to be back before last bell, or right at it. Do we have a deal or not?" Kagome smiled in a way that would make any man melt to his heals. Inuyasha quickly agreed and they took of for the day.

Kikyo was very distressed as she walked into class and there was no Kagome or even an Inuyasha in sight. Naraku grabbed her by the hips, pulled her to his lap and began to kiss her, "So did you take care of that little probem?" He asked with a toothy grin. Kikyo just stared at the ground and Naraku didn't even let her answer before he slipped his tongue into her mouth. For this poor pregnant Kikyo school dragged on as her descion was becoming ever more clear. '_I have to make a choice.'_ She was in the girls bathroom, in the only stall that locked and that's where she began to cry.

Kagome and Inuyasha made it back just as the last bell rang, students feld the building as if they stayed any longer their feet would burn off because of the hot burning coals of hell. They both looked for Kikyo, even though Kagome said she wouldn't tell anyone she told Inuyasha so he could be of some assistance. Kikyo emerged from the school an almost white scary looking mess. Her hair was all tangled and frizzing all about her head. Her eyes had black lines all around them, and the eyeliner and mascara only made them look darker. Her clothes clung tightly to her, and her face was tear streaked.Kagome ran to embrace her twin sister.

"I know I don't have a plan,Kagome, I'm sorry." She looked up and her face brightened a bit. "Who's going to tell mom and daddy?" Kikyo giggled, possibly the first giggle since Kagome first went to America.

Kagome smiled so wide that Kikyo would have thought she was going to try and swallow her own head, and that made her laugh. Their parents took it better than expected.

"How did this happen ...wait don't answer that I know how it happened." Tai screamed at the top of his lungs. Their mother was on the floor praying as she sent Kagome to her room, and so did Tai, "Go NOW!" He screamed, so Kagome went only to be interrupted about an hour later by a sadly happy Kikyo.

"Well at least I'm still alive." She laughed,but looked ahead into the wall. "Kagome you remember your promise just in case." Kikyo wispered as she exited the room, and closed the door before Kagome could answer.

**A/N:**

**Sorry it took so long, I've just been incredibly busy. School just started and I'm volunteering at a food pantry. I promise I'll get the next chapter up as soon as I possibly can. Please review if yu do then I love you...and if you don't-fucking grrrr.**

**inumangaluvr14**


End file.
